Fuckerette
by CrisLovesU
Summary: He loves her. Always has, even when she was sperm inside her dad's balls. Go figure.'"I'm trying to do something to this stupid lamp, but it won't do anything because it is just too stupid!" I harshly point at the demonically possessed thing and suddenly, it fucking explodes' It's my first story so don't be to hard on me ;)
1. The Dick, Insecurities and Jelousy

**Songs that inspired this chapter: Kill You, Crack a Bottle, Without Me - Eminem. The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars. They're fucking hilarious! I listened to some others; I can't remember them all because I always listen to music every time I do anything. Whether it's; Chores, Shitting, Cooking, Reading, well... You get it right? I know you do, smarties :D  
****Epov:**  
I climb the tree next to her house and I watch through the window as she comes out of her closet, in a black wife-beater, short white skirt, red leather boots, purple leather belt on her waist - on top of her beater and very light make-up, which isn't right in my opinion. She's beautiful just the way she is. But more on the sappy shit later. It's hard to keep my focus with so much skin on display and... _All that leather!_ She _knows _I'm here. She _wants _me to come in, bend her over and - fuck! There goes my dick being a... well... dick.

I wonder where she's going I doubt she knows I'm back. But then... She never knew I was here in the first place.

So you might be a little confused, let me change that.

I am a vampire stalker, you see, I've been stalking this family ever since my sister had that vision. You know which one I mean. Yeah. _THAT_ one. The one that shows how much furniture a vampire can break if he or she fucks a human.

At first I flipped out, ya know? 'Cos first of all: I never knew my body was capable of doing that, even as demonstrative my brother can be. And all my family's thoughts for the matter. Horny bastards the whole lots of 'em. Second: I didn't see a ring on her finger or mine. And that's just plain wrong. I mean, why would I fuck this absolutely beautiful girl-woman without bragging first on our Alice-attacked wedding? Oh, and my birth mother would probably jump out from her grave then die again, but not before giving a bitch fit and doing things that only a mother would do to you. Like washing my underwear, gotta have clean undies before I lose my virginity right?

Am I right or am I right?

So back to the beginning before jizz-induced underwear came along... I kid, I kid.

I only jack myself off in the shower.

I've been stalking these people from the day Mr. and Mrs. Swan (The missus being re-married, like 15 times? well not _that_ much but seriously... She's gonna get some serious STD's if she keeps doing that) started fucking. Some really fucked-up combination that gives me the most beautiful fucking creature I have ever seen. Now, now, don't fucking blame me for thinking that the person I love is the most beautiful ever.

I've had some changes in my life ever since that vision went on play in my head. My vocabulary for starters, I've been saying/thinking the words 'fucking, fuck, hell even _fuckerette_!' (see how when it's regarding to men it's 'fucker'? Yeah, I know I'm smart though I owe some of the credits to _The Smurfs_). And don't get me started on the sappy-crappy things. I've even come to learn that I can be a jealous man too.

Speaking about jealousy...

"Bella, your date is here!" I hear Charlie yell.

And I'm like: 'What the _fuck?_' WHAT DATE?!

I knew it, I _knew_ it! I should have listened to what they told me. I fucking _knew _it. They told me to give her some space and until last month -that's as much time I've lasted without being here- I scoffed and snorted at the idea of being away from her. I was attached to her from the day after Renee and Charlie's 4th time fucking, -That's right motherfuckers, I counted them- It took that long for Renee to get pregnant because Alice wouldn't let me intervene, Renee was on birth control and Charlie wore condoms. Imagine my fury. I wanted to rip of Charlie's balls and shove them up in the place they should have been in the first fucking place. The place Bella spent nine months in, to be exact. The only thing that worked to get me away from her was a mean guilt-trip. Delivered by my lovely sisters. Alice said: _You know, you're already going to end up having her for eternity. Let her live a little before that, have some fun and just... be human.  
_Rosalie said: _You're such a selfish prick, let her live her life _before _you ruin it. _Only that Rosalie's _real_ intention was to annoy me. I don't even know how I let that get to me. The rest of the family didn't say shit.

I remember the night Alice went hunting, thinking that I got the idea about intervining being bad and blah, blah, blah. I tuned her out most of the time. Always planning our future together- Bella's and mine that is.

Flashback:

_I enter the house through the second story, smiling. This will be the room my love will have. Were she'll grow - I roll my eyes. Renee. What really annoys me is the fact that I can't go to Phoenix. Not much anyways. I'll still be there, mind you, but I won't be as close as I will be here._

I run past through the house and breeze into Charlie and Renee's bathroom -That's right I breezed _through, I'm _that_ cool. Snicker, snicker. - and open the medicine cabinet, take out their pain killers and replace them with the thing that would make humans go crazy and fuck like jack rabbits - Viagra._

After I'm done with the deed that would give me my Isabella sooner rather than later, I duck out the way I came, climb a tree and wait. The Swans are out on a friend's birthday party or some shit. They should be arriving in a few minutes.

My cellphone starts ringing but I ignore it. Knowing it's Alice wanting to give me a speech along the lines of _'_you can't intervene_'._

Ah. There they come. Just as I planned, they both have headaches- for which they're both _taking medication for. _Or so they think _I say in my mind, twirling my 'stache. Hehe. Got you there didn't I? I don't have a mustache, I know I should - I have the face for one - but I don't. I know my girl can settle for a nice scruff. She'll love it, bitches love them scruff. Especially on my face. Yeah. I know I look good. Joke. Truth is; I'm an insecure bastard, I never was, until the thoughts '_What if she doesn't like me? What if she likes bulky men like Emmett? What if she likes blondes?_' And some other bullshit. It took time and a lot of re-playing Alice's vision in my head to get rid of them insecurities._

"Charlie honey, do you mind if we just go to sleep tonight?" Asks Renee once they're inside. And... I don't think so, bitch! _It's probably not a good idea to think about your moth- sorry, _future _mother-in-law like that._

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he says relief coloring his voice and thoughts.

So I guess you know what happened next? I mean, I'm not explaining all this obvious shit to you. They took the rabbit-fucking pills, mistaking them for pain killers. Open both your eyes and mind you lazy fuckers.

My love's voice brings me back to the present.

"Coming dad!" I used to think: _ Oh, you'll be coming all right, just wait. ,_Laugh and have a boner at the same time. But right now the only emotions that thought evokes in me is pure fucking rage. NO ONE touches her, I've made sure over the past years, any male that went close to her and flirted or anything alike was received a very clear warning. That's right. I threaten them. Took something precious to them - go figure - and set a note with a '_come close to her again and I'll make sure to damage your _ beyond repair, and your parents will find out about _. -Anonymous. _If they didn't, I would take it to other levels, my favorites admittedly. The breaking bones level. Fuck yeah.

I listen horrified as the thoughts of an 18 year-old boy interrupts my thoughts and suddenly, I'm drowning in rage.


	2. The Animal In The Trunk

**Here's the thing; you will **_**think**_** you hate me. But you don't, because you trust me.**

I am a HEA kindda girl, I don't like the idea of cheating on each other. No promises of not letting them cheat with each other. Do you get me? Or am I being the complicated creature I have been ever since… My birth?

Here we go, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!

_"I can talk to him sweetie, I don't want you to be in discomfort," _Talking in the phone while getting ready for a blind date is really not my thing. I stumble to the ground, taking my lamp with me and yelling a loud '_Why the fuck does the furniture keep moving on me?!'___

_"Shit, baby, are you alright?" _Yep, that's amusement I hear in her voice. She's used to my clumsiness and finds it funny. Me on the other hand… Not so much.__

I'm talking to my mom, over the phone. I just told her about what my plans were for tonight with Mike Newton. I don't even know what the guy looks like! All I know is that he's in the same school I go to, but seeing as I have my head stuck in a book whenever I get the chance, I don't really know anybody. Yeah, I'm _the best _socializer. Just don't ask _how _I let Charlie talk me into this shit. Because I have no fucking idea.

"No mom, it's okay. I don't really give a fuck about it. He said something about him being the perfect match for me, I don't know, I tuned him out." I'm known to do that, when you live with a person like my mom for a few years, you'd learn the art of selective hearing.

_"Are you sure? I don't think it'__s a good idea. I would rather you skip this, you don't even know the guy." _She says, worry lacing her voice, which I find weird because usually I'm the one worrying.

"Mom, I'll be okay. I promise, the worst thing he can do is what? Try to steal my virtue?" I joke.

_"You're still a virgin?"_ She says with a very shocked tone that could easily hurt me. What the fuck did she think? That I'm a slut or something along the lines of?

I sigh loud enough for her to hear, she can be so perspective, but so ignorant all at once.

"Bye mom, I have to go," I don't even wait for a reply. I hang the phone and start the hunt for my slutty skirt. I want to go with what I'm _not._ I don't let people in my personal life, I've seen too many get hurt. So with a heavy sigh, finish getting ready for my… _date._

_"__Bella! Your date is here!" Yeah, dad I'm sure your blow-up doll is ready for her date with you too. _ I think with humor, which is a good thing, I think.

Here's the thing; for the past month I've felt like something is off, missing. The thing is… I don't know _what._

Everything I've always had, I have it with me, I even searched the entire house for something that I _know _I'm not missing. But what I_ feel_ is something else entirely.

Maybe I'm missing my pills.

No, I don't really take any pills, I just think that _maybe_ that's what I'm missing. Who knows? Maybe I was on drugs, the constant use of it fried my brain to the point that I threw them away and I don't remember. Or maybe my imaginary turtle ate them, yeah. And then a giant dog the size of a horse came in and ate the turtle.

Yes, that is what totally happened.

Back to the _now, _though.

Now I feel like whatever was missing is right here. I feel whole, complete, safe, warm –wait- Hungry?

No. Wait, no. _Yes. _I feel hungry. That could be because I haven't eaten anything all day. Probably not a good idea, but I can't eat now, seeing as I will open the door in…

3…

2…

1…

_Motherofallfucks! _

Ok so, can someone say _"__five points to Charlie Swan!"_ please? Because this guy is… _wow!_

"Uhm… Uh… Errr… Eeek!" Yep, that was me. Fuck. My face is _so _red right now. I hate it when that happens; it makes me so obvious and easy to see through. I see that all my years of reading and being a diplomatic didn't really help in anything, that's nice to know.

Sarcasm.

"Hello there, you must be Isabella. My name is-"Yeah. I kind of don't get the rest because, here's the thing; Mr. I-Will-Rape-You-And-You-Will-Love-It dragged me out of the house by my arm. He didn't even continue his sentence! I mean, I know who he is and even though I doubt I'm _that _blind to have missed seeing this God-Of-All-Masturbation-Fantasy in school, I would gladly give him whatever he wants.

He drags me towards the passenger side of his car –beautiful Mercedes in black, by the way- and I could hear something coming from the trunk.

"What was that?" I asked as I heard it again. He opened my door and closed it again like a true gentlemen. I hope he doesn't fuck like one too. Because seriously? That 'making love' thing just isn't for me. Sure it would be nice to go slow on my first time, but after that… Yeah, I don't think so.

He goes around the car and into the driver's seat. No seat-belt. I find that hot-as-fuck, why do I find that hot-as-fuck? Shit, I think he can _smell _how wet I am right now.

I don't really find it in myself to care.

"What was what?" He asks as he starts the car. Fucking long fingers.

"Th-that sound," I swear, there's something moving inside the trunk. It's even moving the fucking car for fucks sakes! "It's coming from your trunk; it sounds like some kind of wounded animal." He seems to be amused by this. I am not. I don't do well with confused expressions.

"Oh, it's just what you said it was, I am going to free him into the forest on our way, don't worry." He says that with an almost-no wait, it's coming, it's coming, _there _it is! I just love it when people smile that way, you think it's not going to happen but it does. I find it incredibly adorable. But on this guy, I find it…Hotfuckingtastic.

They should make that a word, by the way. Even though I doubt the fact that it's going to be used on someone else, he's worth a new word.

He speeds away and I could've sworn I heard Charlie yell my name.

Mr. I-Want-To-Make-You-Squirm chuckled so low that I wasn't sure if I had heard it, or my imagination is trying to make me orgasm.

"May I ask were you will be taking me?" I asked, because he was speeding out of the town, towards Port Angeles, to be exact.

"My place," He says, and I'm all like… _God, I think I forgive you for making me puke on my ballet recital when I was 8._

But since I am a responsible teenager, I think a very responsible thought is in order. _I hope you have enough condoms, because being a virgin with a very wide imagination is bound to come back and bite you in the ass. Literally. I want to bite your ass. _

We spend the entire ride just talking and getting to know each other, I am very pleasantly surprised that we have a lot in common. And that our attraction is very well mutual.

"I think it's going to be a very big challenge to keep my hands of you, Miss," Were his exact words. His voice is rough and soft, all velvety and shit. I want to ride him. But not like I rode that horse back when I was 5, that animal was possessed. Possessed I tell ya!

I told him the short tale. It wasn't long. __

It was my first riding lesson, when I tried to get on the horse; he thought it would be funny to run.  
The End.

And what did he do? He laughed. I wanted to tell him about my plans of mothering his children, but since he was in the mood for laughing, I shut up and teased him about his love for cartoons. I admit that when I found out, I was both happy and amused. I mean, of course I love my cartoons but, I'm not obsessed with them. He spent about ten solid minutes talking about _The Smurfs._

To some it would seem that we've been together for a while, but truth is; it's only been for 30 minutes! And we've talked about _so _much!

It all started with my icebreaking line:

"Do you find me as hotfuckingtastic as I find you?" And I didn't even blush. He laughed a lot and has been teasing ever since.

I can tell that I have a very bright future with Mr. Mike Newton.

**I think I should leave it there. *sing-song voice* I am a bitch! I am a bitch! I am a bitch!**

I am very happy with the response to this story; you people make me want to become a comedian or something like that. I will try my best at giving you a chapter per week or maybe two. I don't know… In my opinion, if inspiration strikes either you write it down or just give up all together. Thank you kindly for keeping up with my crap. Love you all! And I love the reviews! 


	3. Hand Holding

**Alright people, the reason I haven't been answering to your reviews is because I may be a **_**little **_**shy. I know, it must be amusing you that I just said that. But know that I am VERY thankful for them! 3 If you ask a question, don't doubt that I'll answer Remember that I'm going Beta-less and without a pre-reader in all of this, which brings me to the question; would any of you lovely little smurfies like to go at the part? Any of them? PM me if you do! This is only a small chapter, because I don't want to leave you hanging. I HATE it when that happens. So, I won't be doing it to others. I've just been SO LAZY! Like you wouldn't imagine. Just ask DETaylor, I'm supposed to be creating a story with her, but I just can't! I'll try to fight the laziness out of my system, just for you. *Goes back and hides in the hole she's been in but peeks head out* One more thing; LOVE YOU! *Ducks back in*******

**Bpov:**

I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be getting out of the car, I shouldn't be going into a complete stranger's apartment, I shouldn't be doing any of this! For the love of God! I am a Chief's daughter; I _know _I shouldn't be doing this!

_If Charlie set you up with this hot-shot guy it's because he knows him._ I tell myself.

Yes, but I doubt Charlie would know if this guy would want to rape me tonight, I assume Pantie-damager didn't go to him and said _Hey, I think your daughter has a nice rack, may I pretty please charm the ruined panties out of her, hold her captive and have my way?_

That line combined with that body would earn a 'Yes, do whatever you want with her and in case you get bored with her, come and get me,' from any mother, but I think a father -namely Charlie- would put a bullet through his head.

And what a shame that would be, all that awesome freshly-fucked-looking hair tainted in blood? No. That doesn't roll with me. Especially since I want to grip it so tight it might fall of. 'Insert dreamy sigh here'.

When he opened my door for me, he took my hand; I intertwined our fingers together; his hand was strangely cold, like he'd put it on ice or something, then I remembered that the A/C in the car was blowing at top potential. But who gives a shit? HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!

_God, I promise to never say an oath ever again._

"Isabella?" _Holy shit! God? Is that you?_

"Isabella, Is something wrong? Are you looking for something?" No, that's Mike. Apparently I was looking up to the sky, and when he mentioned my name and I thought it was the Holy Spirit communicating with me, I was looking everywhere like a fucking lunatic.

"Um, no, I'm not, it's a very nice evening, don't you think? The sky is all purple-y and beautiful, I hope the stars come out, I love to watch them. When I was little, my mom and I used to lie down in our garden and watch them after a piano lesson day." I ranted, as we entered the building. Truth is; I miss my mom, I remember how I used to sing her favorite songs and play them in exchange of her famous brownies. I also miss playing the piano, not so much singing –I do it every day and as much as I can. Mom always said I had a beautiful voice and that it was a gift, I always wondered if she was high. I wouldn't put it pass her. I actually think she _was _high once…  
Mike cuts of my internal rambling. "You play?" He asks in surprise.

_Fuck! That wasn't supposed to come out!_

"U-umm… yeah, I-I mean no. I-I mean…" Deep breath, "Yes I do know how, but not very much, I'm not very good at it." I really need to think before I talk.

"I could be the judge of that," He's amused, I can hear it in his voice. Nice job Stammerella.

It's a very beautiful building; modern with antiques in it. I don't really know how they worked this out, but I love it.

We take the elevator and go up to the third floor. I was tempted to jump him in it, but for the best for my dignity, and the worst for my hormones, I didn't.

He opens the door and invites me in, what I see makes me believe that this man will own my heart in just a few minutes.

**I think you'll enjoy the next two chapters. I laughed really hard imagining it and I can't wait to start writing –after a good nap and one or fifteen spoons of Nutella-****,**** my adorable bitches kept barking at me and people around me kept asking if I was insane. CMM, baby if you're reading this, please know that the next chapter is for you!******

**Okee-dokee, crazy bitch is OUT! 3  
*Whisper* Thanks for reading.**


	4. Prologue A tease from me

**I know it's a bit late for this but... I just came up with the perfect twist to this story and I wanted to give you a hint… And probably worry the shit outta you because I'm so awesome.**

Prologue:  
I couldn't believe it.

I thought I would never love someone as much as I love my Bella.

And it's true, I don't… Because what I'm seeing now…

I love them more than I love her. And I couldn't believe it. No. It's impossible.

"It's possible." Bella. She's crying. She's on the same page as I am. The woman can read my mind like no other.

"I can't believe it. I thought it was impossible, but I love them. More than…" I trail off as I hear her cry harder. Great. This is _not _what I need right now.

"Please don't cry." I say. I fucking hate to see her cry, no matter what the reason is.

"After all I've been through? You tell me not to cry after all of this? After you just freshly tell me that you love them more than you love me? You _dare _tell me not to cry?" She cries harder. I hold her.

"I need some fresh air," She croaks. I let her go, but not before kissing her forehead. She relaxes slightly and turns to leave.

I watch her go and turn around, facing the most amazing beings in existence. I'm a lucky bastard. And if what Bella says it's true, they _will _love me back. And they won't judge me for what I was planning on doing to them. I was awfully worried about that. But I have my Bella's promise that everything will be fine, the promise of a bright future. I hope so. I couldn't stand the idea of having them hate me.

I walk closer to, hesitantly as to not startle them and utter the three words that I thought were reserved for my little Fuckerette and her only.

"I love you."

**Mwahahahaha! I LOVE YOUUUU! 3 I hope you liked it; I tried to give out as little as possible but still make you excited.******


	5. Wrong Way For The Truth

**I have a Beta! Yay! I'm so giddy, It all feels so dream-like. I can't beleive that I'm actually doing this! Still need a pre-reader. Any takers?**

**_Chapter song: Maroon 5, Harder To Breathe._**

**Epov**:

Thank heavens for Alice.

Everything is perfect, just as I thought it would be. I have never been more grateful to have a sister who is psychic , better yet, a lunatic when it comes to decorating.

The apartment was filled with beautiful roses in different colors. There were lit candles everywhere. A black Grand Piano -which I was dying to watch Bella play- had red petals on the top . Dinner set for two, and the corner of the room was filled with pillows and dessert. The point is, I'm buying Alice a new car.

"Wow, this is so… Wow Mike, I don't even know what to say," Shit. Mike. Michael Newton. I forgot about the prick. _He won't be going anywhere_. I thought to myself. It made me smile mischievously; something I'm sure won't be well received by my Bella.

I do admit that I'm not looking forward to having the little chit-chat that could probably end this, whatever this is. If only I hadn't acted on fucking instinct and hit the kid on the back of his head, tied him up and threw him in the trunk. I should have known better than that. I shouldn't have been so stupid and immature. But the look Bella gave me when she opened the door… I'd say it was the best stupid and immature mistake I have ever made in my 118 years of existence. Sigh. I'm old. Smile. I'm hot.

Well… According to Bella, I'm Hotfuckingtastic. I chuckle quietly. She's as creative with words as I am. My little Fuckerette (the good kind according to Alice's vision) is… just her. There are no words to describe how awesome, talented, beautiful, and amazing she is.

Shit. I outta check If I still have my balls when I shower tonight.

But, in my defense, it's all her, she brings it out of me.

"You find it funny that I can't describe how amazing this is?" Well fuck. I guess I wasn't hiding my amusement as well as I thought I was. I was actually surprised that she noticed, she doesn't seem very perceptive. I couldn't wait to see how she would see the world as a vampire.

I couldn't wait to fuck her as a vampire. Period.

Fuck. Not a good time to sport a boner. But I couldn't help imagining it, sexy red eyes, the snarling, the growling, the pleading for a release, a few glares as we deny each other, which would lead to angry sex. Fuck. Against the wall, on the floor, on a roof, outside, the shower, the kitchen. So many places I could fuck her, we'll have so much time on our hands.

_Slow the fuck down dude, you're still a virgin_.

Um… right. Well, tell that to my cock will ya?

It's time to dig myself out of this little hole.

"No, I was just… Remembering something funny about my sister?" Fuck, why the hell did that come out as a question?

"Are you asking or saying?" She teased, chuckling, the most beautiful sound in the world. No, scratch that. Her _laughter is_. I couldn't get enough of it in the car.

"Can we talk about it over dinner?" I kept hearing her stomach rumbling all the way here, she must be starving. I hope she hasn't turned into one of those anorexic girls who think that beautiful women are the ones without curves. That would really suck.

_But it's not something some food-sex can't fix_. I really need to stop thinking like that. _You're a man, your boner and horrific case of blue balls is proof of that. _

True, very true, but I have a feeling I won't be the owner of my own balls for long.. Fuck it. I knew this was the case, the second I saw little Isabella for the first time. She was so adorable and tiny.

"I don't know, can we?" She keeps doing that. She thinks its innocent using a seductive voice and fluttering her lashes, if she only knew how I was battling myself.

I take her jacket, lead her to the table and help her sit

I take my own seat and say something that I know I will regret.

"Bella, I need you to know something… I'm a vampire." There. I did it. Just like taking off a Band-Aid. Good, right? She'll be curious, ask questions, I will explain, she will freak out a little, calm down, I tell her about our future together, she'll freak out more, then she'll see how hot I am, ask for time, leave, come back, rape me, I'll turn her and finally we'll skip towards the sunset and fuck on a tree.

She started laughing. I didn't like that so I appeared behind her, to prove myself. That sure did sober her up.

"H-how, d-did you_do_that?" She whispered, shocked and fascinated at the same time. Not scared or disgusted. That was good, I think. I sat back down in front of her, too fast for her to notice.

"I just told you." I smiled. I know I'm a sick fucker, but I'm also an impatient one too. You'd think that as an immortal you wouldn't be, but c'mon! It's _love_. Since when is love rational or logical? Or anything written in books? It's all foreign and unknown. No matter how many times you read a book about it.

What happened next would make my whole family piss with laughter. I was starting to wonder why it was in the middle of the table, but I thought it was just Alice being decorative and creative.

Here's the thing; she threw a garlic head at my face. My little Bella threw a garlic head at me and ran out the door.

I sighed. This is my first date and I just had to ruin it.

I follow Bella and block her path to the door. This is going to be one of the most _interesting _dates in existence. I swear.

**So… Love? Hate? Don't give a fuck? J I created a Facebook group, btw. It's in case you lovelies have any questions www. facebook groups /466279236736244/ just remove the spaces :D In case the link doesn't show, the group is called 'The Weirdest Thing You'll Ever Find' I find the title fitting, since I'm a weirdo :3 If you have any suggestions, complaints, or just wanna annoy the fuck outta me, review or PM me! I am taking ANY advice as to how to lead this story where I want to take it.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and fix myself a sandwich, you know... For my HARD work. *Snicker* Sorry, I couldn't help myself :D *goes back to reading This Life by CaraNo* Ever heard of the story? It's AMAZING! I find it fucking HOT! I recommend it if you haven't it's one of my favorites.**


	6. Dessert

**Bpov:**  
"Please don't hurt me," I plead.

He looks as scared as I feel. Not so much scared but in pain, but why? Isn't _he_ the scary -and quite hot- vampire? Why does he look like this?

I've never believed in any of this, I always went with facts and science. Even if I were to believe in a holy force, which I do, all of these witches, werewolf, _vampire, _and things were all fiction and _just _fiction in my book. I wasn't one to take it all too seriously. I actually laugh most of the time, wondering what inspired those authors to write such craziness.

It seems like all of that will change now. _If I survive. _Cringe.

"I won't hurt you." Why is _he _pleading with me? I look up to his eyes and he stares at me as if he's trying to suck the fear out of me. And I think it worked.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" As much as I didn't believe in the ridiculousness that was fiction, it never stopped me from watching the movies and reading books about it and almost all the ones that were close to the monsters, never made it out with a heartbeat. But that can't be right; surely this amazing creature in front of me couldn't be a monster, could he?

"Nothing, as yet." His eyes sparkled, yes, sparkled, with what could only be described as wicked mischief. It led me to thinking that his actions were used to calm me further but it didn't work because now I was worked up in worse ways. Leave it to me to get horny in my post-scared-shitless state.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's fun." _Were the _fuck _did that_ _come from?_

He looked shocked, to say the least.

After it wore off, his eyes darkened, making me squirm and want him more. He leaned down, close to my face, his lips only a few inches from mine, making me taste his scent on my tongue. Delicious. He leaned a little closer. _Yes. _I thought. My heart was beating double its speed.

Sure I've kissed a few guys, by that I mean two of them in the past month, but I bet none of those meaningless moments would compare to this one. To being kissed by _him._

He leaned closer, and just when I was about to close the distance, drawn by the force of his eyes, he changed direction and pressed his lips to the spot below my ear.

"Please. Do not fear me. I would _never _hurt you." He whispered, his cold breath making me shiver, but not because of the temperature.

"I know it isn't fair for me to ask this of you, but, can you trust me?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

That was when I realized that I did. I trusted this person, or whatever he was, with my life.

"Yes." I said without hesitating. I was shedding myself, showing my true skin and trusting strangers tonight. What happened to hiding in my little shell? To keeping my true self hidden? I'll tell you what happened. Mike hotfuckingtastic Newton happened.

Hmmm...

"What kind of vampire name is 'Mike'?" I didn't even realize that I said that aloud until I heard him laugh. It was as beautiful as always. It sounded like bells and other light instruments with a hint of bass to give it that masculine touch. His laugh made the tension leave my body completely. It relaxed me.

"Can we sit, and I'll explain while we finish our dessert?" I think he meant when _I _finish my dessert as I hadn't seen him eat anything the whole night.

Mike let go of my arms, turned me around and led me towards the pillows-and-cushions covered corner. All of this was truly amazing. The building, the decorations, the apartment, our dinner was delicious as well. Which reminded me...

"I'm sorry about the garlic, I panicked. It's entirely your fault, by the way. You're not supposed to tell people those things like that." Then I remembered, "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" I added nervously.

While he laughed out a 'no' I scolded myself for that stupid action.

Can't believe I threw a garlic bulb at his face. Good thing I didn't have the hardcover edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ that was in my purse within reach. That wouldn't have been nice. I would've face-booked him instead of garlic-faced.

But wait; shouldn't he have a mark or at least something? I stared up at him, looking for any marks. He looked down at me, amusement in his beautiful eyes.

"You're forgiven, I understand and no, you didn't hurt me. As disgusting as it is to us, food doesn't hurt." He said, still amused.

"_Us_?" That caught my attention, how many of 'them' were they?

"There are many of my kind, but not as many as yours." He seemed reluctant to say that.

He helped me sit down and as soon as I looked up he was sitting right in front of me, smiling crookedly.

"That's going to take a while to get used to." I sighed. His smile widened and his eyes looked happier. I was about to ask when it hit me.

I practically gave him the green light on sticking around. But the weird thing was that I felt good by doing so.

In my attempt to hide my blush, I picked up a strawberry from the table and ate it slowly. The small table between us was filled with dessert. There was fruit; strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, sliced bananas, and grapes, my favorites. Then there were the baked goodies; chocolate and vanilla checkerboard cake, strawberry short cake and blueberry cupcakes. And there were sweet things to dip the fruit in; melted caramel, melted chocola-wait is that...?

I dipped my finger to the bowl...yes it was! It was melted cake flavored ice cream and melted vanilla flavored ice cream. They were my most favorite to eat with fruits.

All of these were my favorites.

I looked up at Mike with the intention of asking him how he knew this and saw him staring at my lips. Suddenly I forgot about speaking or even thinking, only focusing on _his _lips.

My hormones decided to show up again and I was completely soaked and ready.

But how is it possible? Aren't I supposed to be scared of him? Instead of fear I feel safe. Shouldn't I let all this talk of vampires sink in? Instead I'm rushing into the idea of kissing him. Shouldn't we wait to know each other properly _before _heading in that direction? I mean, I know I've had thoughts about it the entire night, but I wasn't serious. I do that sometimes. Talk the talk but not be able to walk the walk. Wouldn't it be dangerous to let his mouth -and fangs for all I know- close to my body? I already did earlier but, wouldn't the smart, sane, _safe _thing to do is, to never let it happen again?

My inner turmoil ended with one simple question, asked from him.

"May I kiss you my Isabella?" _Holy crap!_ My heart beat picked up faster yet again.

"Yes," It came out in a barely there whisper that I didn't even hear, but apparently it wasn't a problem for him because he was suddenly next to me, his cold hands cupping my face.

I was dizzy and I think it was because of my lack of air.

"Breathe, my love." Yeah, _how can I do that when your delicious breath is blowing in my face?_ That is easier said than done.

His eyes were the color of the melted caramel on the table, their force drawing me in, just as they did before. He leaned closer to me and I leaned closer to him and _just _when we were about to share our first kiss -a few millimeters away- the door was kicked open, startling us both.

**Well Hello my lovelies! I hope you liked this chapter! I think it's one of my favorites. Any questions, you know what to do… REVIEW! Or just Pm me? Yeah. I keep waiting for the alert on Fb that at least ONE of you wants to be in my group but… IT'S NOT COMING! What's the matter? Think I'm too crazy? Well, that's probably right ;)**

Anyone else besides me notice that I didn't put too much cussing into this one? Yeah. I'm being a good girl! It's because I tried to make it as much drama filled as possible, I found it a challenge, I like those! 

**Don't forget that your opinions matter, whether it's good or bad.**


	7. First Kiss I Never Had

**Epov:**

This can't be fucking happening. No way in hell is this happening.

Just as I was about to kiss the girl, _my _girl, Mike fucking cock blocker Newton bursts through the fucking door.

"BELLA!" His thoughts are going haywire, as if he's insane, but I get it enough to realize that he's putting up an act. He thinks that by saving her from the monster –If he only knew- he would be in Charlie's good graces and wouldn't have to put in much effort to get my girl. I snort. _Yeah kid, that__'__s sure gonna happen._

"Bella! Get away from him!" He comes limping to her, which I see, is an act. Pathetic.

"M-Mike who is this?" Isabella asks. It took me about a second longer than it should have to realize that she was talking to me. Holy shit, I'm fucked. This won't end very well for me.

"I might have hidden a few details from you," I muttered. I'm not planning on telling her everything now. Bella gets really pissed when people hide things from her, namely my real identity. I'll explain everything to her later, when this piece of shit isn't around.

"Wait, did she just call you by my name?" The piece of shit in question asked. He's giving himself a pep talk about having the balls to punch me or not. I hope he convinces himself to do it; I would enjoy watching Prick McPricker break his hand.

"What?" She's more confused right now, and I know she's about a few seconds from snapping and demanding answers. My little love isn't one that likes to stay in the dark about anything and I have a feeling that this won't work to my advantage.

Mike seems to be getting a little irritated now, he's still scared shitless but he's slowly-turtle combined with snail speed- growing a pair. "_I'm _Mike Newton, I have no idea who this guy is but that didn't seem to stop him from locking me up in his trunk."

"Wait. _What?!"_ Oh shit. She's pissed. She slowly turns her head and it looks like one of those scenes in a horror movie when someone's head turns 360°. It was a fucking terrifying look on her, her fucking left eye even _twitched! _

Before I had the chance to give my stammered and confusing apology, the door slammed open once more –I was surprised that it was still intact after that- and my brothers came inside. It took me a moment to process things, but their thoughts told me that I was never going to fully earn Bella's forgiveness after tonight.


	8. Spaniard Acquaintances

**Well, hello there! I thought it would be easier this way so: ** **to anyone who wants to see the pictures of outfits and shit. Song: Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake.**

**Bpov:**

I wake up and am half surprised to hear my Grandmother downstairs, she was scheduled to come this week, but I guess I forgot. I was dreading this day with a passion. I knew what was coming; she has been talking about it every time I spoke with her.

She wants me to move in with her for a couple of months. That entails a new car, a new house, a new… everything. She has funded my clothes and anything that has to do with money ever since I was born. My parents didn't like that very much but every time they argue about it, Grams starts a very dramatic fight and a long speech about how alone she is and that I'm her only granddaughter and blah, blah-blah, blah-blah. I know –as well as everybody- that her heart is in the right place, but I can't help feeling a little bad because she's spending her – and Grandpas - money on me. They gave me anything I wanted, but behind their backs, Renee and Charlie raised me with the 'Work and you get' motto. For that I am very grateful, who knows what kind of spoiled and wicked bitch I would have become?

As I said; they gave me everything I wanted, all I had to do was ask, I even have my own mansion somewhere in England, not that I have ever seen it - the only thing I never did was travel; for some reason I wanted to do it with that special someone.

Looks like those wishes will never come true, because there is only one special person out there for me and unfortunately I have already met him.

The reminder of that horrible date came into my brain, making me shed tears once more.

After everything got cleared out I decided that I never wanted to see Mike or Edward or whatever, ever again.

I can't believe he made a bet with his brothers about me. Yes, you read it; he made a bet on how long it would take for my stupid, human, slow brain to figure out that it was all lie. All of it. I feel like shit because of it, but that never stopped the dreams from coming, dreams that if someone were to find out, I would be considered the perverted freak of the century.

**Flashback:**

"_Who the fuck are you?" I snap at the gorilla-looking guy. He has pale skin and looks kind of scary but I couldn't care less right now. I wanted answers and I wanted them now._

"_Well my little human friend, we are Eddie's brothers. The ones he made the bet with that has you here tonight." What-the-fuck? First of all; what bet? Second of all; Eddie?_

"_Excuse me?!" I screeched. The hungry-looking blond one stared at me in shock._

"_I told you she was special," Mike said. At least I think it was his name._

"_Bella, I think we should get out of here," Said the beat-up blond guy that was in the trunk… And his name's Mike. It was starting to click together and turning into a sick picture that I didn't want to see._

"_Let me get this straight," I seethed over at 'Eddie', making sure to put as much venom into my voice as possible. "You hit the _real_ Mike Newton, put him in the trunk of your car-"_

"_Actually that was_ my _car," The apparent real Newton interrupted. I glared at him and he winked, he's an ass, great! _

_I heard a growl coming from 'Eddie' and he was glaring at the Newton kid. He seemed to have a kind of possessive look_ _on his face. Nuh-uh. Not happening._

_Before I could say anything else gorilla-guy explained everything to me in detail__._

_His real name was Edward Cullen; he was a player with woman but for some reason never slept with them. He liked to use woman to entertain himself and by the sound of things I was just another. He's seen me before in Forks and thought it might be fun to make a bet about how long before the pathetic little human would fall into his arms. Looks like the jokes on me. _

_I knew I should have never let my walls down. Now the consequences of my actions are a shattered heart. It might not seem so bad and to others it would seem like I'm overreacting but this is a big deal for me. Trust isn't easily earned from me but that didn't stop this creature from entering and destroying me in only a few hours. It hurts to realize that no matter what__,__ people will always end up hurting me._

"_Alright, you had your fun. I don't want to see you –any of you - ever again." I growled towards the three of them. Edward's expression was unreadable; Jasper's –the hungry-looking blond – was completely bored and Emmett's – the gorilla-looking freak – was amused. That only hurt me further; I was a laughing stock to them, how nice to know._

"_Well that's going to be kind of hard since we'll be living right outside of town and we are also __going to be attending your pathetic little high school," Edward of all people said. Who did this motherfucker think he was?_

"_Well if you think it's so pathetic then why the fuck did you even come here?!" I yelled at him. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. "You know what? You can do what-ever-the-fuck you want."_

_I stormed out of the apartment, Newton right on my heels._

**End Flashback**

That same night, when I came home Charlie told me that he's been trying to contact me through Mike because I left my cellphone. He didn't know that Mike was inside a trunk then.

On our way to town I convinced Newton not to spill the beans on what happened. He said he wouldn't on the condition that I dated him. I almost broke his baby-like face. He was cute, but nothing compared to Edward and I was mad at myself for making that observation.

When I came up to my room I did a double take because sitting right on my bed was Mr. Hotfuckingtastic himself. He was there with the excuse of returning my jacket. I kicked him out after I demanded to know how he got in. He said he came through the window. I guess vampires can do that.

"Bella, darling!" I heard grandmother call. "Are you up yet, sweetheart?"

"I am now!" I call back.

Nobody seemed to have noticed my shattered heart. Renee was the only one who knew something was wrong but was easily distracted so I wasn't worried about her.

"Good, can you come downstairs? I have a surprise for you." Ugh. I hate surprises.

I took extra time getting ready for school; it was really early after all.

I put on a stylish beige sweater and some jeans. I grabbed a fedora and my glasses. Checking the mirror I look at myself. _Damn, I look good._

I grab my backpack and my iPhone. I run a quick check list in my head, making sure I have everything. I realize that I almost left my iPad and grab it. This thing can be a life saver when I get bored.

I go down stairs and meet with my mother's mother.

"Hi, Grams," I smile. She's looking good like always; I think I got my sense of style from her. God knows that Renee is a whole different matter when it comes to fashion.

I may be a nerd, reading on my iPad, but that doesn't mean I don't have style.

"Hello sweetie, I trust you are doing well," She says while she hugs me. I always loved her; she's so nice and non-judging.

"I am, thank you for asking," I say. She's always scolded me about being polite.

"I'm glad. About that surprise I was talking about…" She pulls me outside where there is a red convertible Lamborghini and her usual fancy black Rolls Royce.

"Grandma! You brought me my car!" I squealed like a little girl. I couldn't help it. I loved that car and only got to drive it in Phoenix. I ran down towards it when I was stopped by laughter.

"That car means more than yours friends standing right here?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Sophia Mendez and her big brother Jason leaning against the other side of the car, I didn't even notice them and they were _right _in front of it.

"SOPHIE!" I yelled. I ran around the car and practically jumped her. She spun me around; I was always surprised by her strength.

"BELLA!" She yelled. She seemed to be as ecstatic as I was.

"JASON!" Jase, he said. He was always the cool and cliché big brother, always awesome, sweet and fiercely overprotective. It was only fair since their parents had been murdered. But enough on the heavy, they're here! They are supposed to be in Spain – their real home – for the junior year. We agreed that they would come to Forks to walk me through the last year and then go to college together, but they're here! I felt so devastated when they left for Spain. Sophie is like a sister to me and Jason is the big brother I've always wanted.

"H-how, What, When, Wh-who?" I'm so fucking shocked and happy that I can't even form a coherent question.

"You sounded a little off when I called you the other day, so I brought Sophia and Jason with me, if you would have been paying attention to me you would have known that I was in Spain recently." Grandma explains.

"So here we are, _Sophia y Jason, __listos__para__hacerte__compañía__ y __feliz__." _She says with that damned bright smile that always automatically made anyone smile.

"_Gracias, te lo agradezco muchísimo, eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Te lo prometo que iremos de compras o algo que te compense por hacer esto__." _She taught me every language she knows, Spanish, French, Italian and Portuguese. Because of her and Jase, I am now a fluent in all those languages all in preparation for the traveling we'll be doing after high School.

"It doesn't matter, babe. I was a miserable bitch without you, too." The way she says it makes me want to hug the shit out of her, like she's done to me, literally. But that's another story for another day.

"Jason!" I hear Charlie bellow. He is coming out of the house with the most ridiculous grin I have ever seen plastered across his face. Ah, right. My dad is a big fan of Jason. Seriously, when I used to come here with them for the summers Charlie would always ignore us girls and take Jase off to fishing and disgusting boy activities. Don't get me wrong, I can be an outside person but… I'm a fucking girl, there's a limit for us.

Charlie and Jason start talking about sports and shit when I realize that I'm going to be late for school.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Yeah, I think we should go." Sophia always had a knick for interrupting me whenever I was about to say something. I always found it annoying but now I find it sweet, more proof that I missed her. I can't wait to – wait, did she just…

"_Us_?" I'm hopeful but there is no way in hell that these awesome people would want to stay here voluntarily. I always thought I would leave, find a job and then when Charlie would get old, I'd have to come and change his diapers once in a while. He'd probably say something like 'I can do it by myself' and then, come a few hours later and you'd find shit stains in almost every surface…

I shudder at the thought of me being an only daughter. Maybe the Mendez can adopt me.

Sophie gives me an amuse look, I always wondered if she was able to read my mind, she always knew what I was thinking or had an idea of it. I don't mind, I've never kept secrets from her and I'm not starting now. This means I should tell her about my little date with the vampire. She'll think I'm insane.

"Yes, Isabella, _us._ What did you think? That we were just here for a visit?" I can only smile at her and at Grams. Seriously, the old fart is the best grandmother in the world.

"Alright sweetie, I think you should all get into your cars and leave, Sophia _no __queras__llegar__tarde__ a __tu__ primer __día__ de __clases__, __verdad__?" _Grams says.

"Okay, enough with the Spanish talking here. Not all of us are fluent with the language; some of us sound like frogs choking on a fly." We all crack up at that. Good old Charlie.

We say our goodbyes and get into our cars; Grams is going to talk to a house re-modeler with the promise of adding a horse stable since the back yard is so spacious. Like, _really _spacious.

I get into my Lamborghini, Jason gets into his grey Ferrari, Sophia gets into her blue Audi R8 and Charlie drives off to work in his cruiser. Why don't we get into the same car for school, you might ask? Well, there is a simple explanation for that; Jason farts when he drives and Sophie burps. I don't know why or _how _it happens, but it does. And it's fucking disgusting. I also might want to show-off my car, maybe a little. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to stay away from this baby?

_Gosh, I missed this so much, _I think, just as I enter the school's parking lot, right behind Jase, Sophie is behind me. Students have their jaws on the floor, I don't blame them, the cars they have are all just piles of shit. No offence but it's true. _Well, not all of them _I think, as I see the sleek Aston Martin I just parked next to. Then things click as I see a BMW one car over. _The Cullens._

**Translation**_**:**__Sophia y Jason, listos para hacerte compañía y feliz_.Sophia and Jason, ready to accompany you and make you happy.

"_Gracias, te lo agradezco muchísimo, eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Te lo prometo que iremos de compras o algo que te compense por hacer esto__."_ Thank you, thank you so much, you're the most best friend in the world! I promise we're going shopping or do something that rewards you for this.

Sophia _no queras llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases, verdad?_ Sophia, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school, right?**  
**


	9. Boners

**Sorry, THIS: crisvely ****.**** wordpress ****.**** com / Is what I meant to do! ;) **

**Epov:****  
**"Why the _fuck _did you do that?!" I yell at them after Bella left. Jasper tries to calm me, but I am _way_ beyond calming right now.

"Alice called, andsaid you did something stupid to the Newton kid and she sent us over to help," was Emmett's response. I was beyond furious. I wanted to kill them right now. Okay, maybe not, but I wanted to really hurt those fuckers for what they said. I also wanted to kill myself for snapping at Isabella like I did. But I had to go along because of the Newton kid. Fucker.

Now my lovely Fuckerette is mad at _me._ But I take the blame, that wasn't a nice way to approach her either. Now that I've gotten the hard part of telling her what I am out of the way, I can do anything, right? I mean, that _was _the worst part. Right?

"That's it? That's your explanation? You-you-you _date fucker-upper!_" Yes, that was the best I could come up with.

They started laughing. I left.

_Stupid pixie, I'm not even going to talk to her._

#######0~0#######

Alright, so this is the plan.

High School / Purgatory.

I drive my car into the parking lot, behind Rosalie's BMW. She's pissed at me, for suggesting to Carlisle that we all move to Forks from Seattle. And here we are, starting as sophomores. I have no idea how we are going to pull that off, but I'm certain that a few smiles and sweet talking here and there from a vampire can create the WWIII if we want. Humans are so predictable. Well, except a few of course. Speaking of my favorite wet dream…

I see her red Lamborghini pull into the parking lot –a scene that is currently making every guy's wet dream almost come to life- with Florence + The Machine's 'Heavy in Your Arms' blaring. That and 'Breath of Life' are her favorites songs.

Luck seems to be with me; she parks right next to me, but comes out with a glare directed towards my car and Rosalie's. Great. I hope Em, Jasper and Alice get a clear view of what they did. _Fuckers. _I only said it to Emmett and Jasper; I'm too much of a gentleman to say it to Alice.

Isabella gets out of her car and so do I. I was about to approach her when a little dirty blonde-haired girl went right to her side and some dude glared at me before going to her other side. I immediately recognized them as Jason and Sophia Mendez. They always struck me as strange because I couldn't read their thoughts. The only case I've ever experienced like that before was when Bella was born. Her mind has always been a mystery to me and I always thought it was because I loved her like no other. Looks like my romantic side just had a slight burn. He deserved it. Greedy fucker, always wanting to be right. But other than the mind-reading, they're just odd to me; I don't know what it is…

I watch as Rosalie and the rest of the fucker-filled part of my family get out of her car and head inside. Rosalie being the shallow bitch she was born to be, Emmett still feeling slightly guilty –I'll give him until lunch to get over it- Jasper thinking about his thirst and lastly but not least; the pixie demon thinking and re-thinking about designers. She's fucking evil. I bet she's also thinking about taking over the world or some shit, through designers.

I have no time to stop her and save the world because I have better things to do, namely earn my Fuckerette's forgiveness. Show time.

I start walking towards her. When I'm close enough I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Those jeans make your ass look big," What-the-_fuck?_

She just stares -no- _glares _at me. And then walks away with Sophie and Jason chuckling. It's not long before my family is joining in the laughter. Fuckers, fuckers the whole lot of 'em.

But I couldn't help myself; her ass looked perfect in those jeans, as well as her tits in that sweater. Fuck, what is _wrong _with me? Only _I_ could make a compliment come out as a fucking insult.

I tried following her but the stupid bell rang, signaling the start of my torturing.

Fucking peachy.

#######0~0#######

So after a few hours of being tortured by the hormone-directed minds of the female population, the envy-induced brains of the male species and a very interesting encounter with none other than Michael Newton letting me know that my Isabella –no, sorry- _his _Isabella was not to be messed with, joke or not, to stay away from her. I laughed at his face and told him he doesn't have a chance. Being one of the new kid sucks but not having Bella's forgiveness was worst.

The story here is that Rose, Jasper and I are biologically related; they're twins and I'm their cousin. Our parents were out on a double date, -Esme and Carlisle were babysitting us- and they were murdered; Emmett is Alice's big brother biologically and they're Esme and Carlisle's kids biologically too. I have no idea how they were supposed to pull that off but they're doing well so far.

Enough about them, time to find my Bella.

I tried looking for her in the cafeteria, but I couldn't find her, I went towards the parking lot and noticed that her car wasn't there. Fuck.

"Looking for Bella?" I heard Sophia ask. She was amused to say the least.

"Hello," I greeted formally, I wasn't supposed to know who she was.

"Stop with the formalities Edward, I know exactly who and _what _you are." She said. She got this weird look on her face then, all of the sudden, I could read her mind.

_I'm not going to lie and say that the idea of a vampire falling in love with my best friend is awesome, but that doesn't mean that I'm not ecstatic to notice the fact that she has feelings for you Edward. Just know that I will kill anybody that tries to hurt her, you are no exception. And that little stunt you pulled on her with the supposed 'bet' was not cool, and I will make you pay for that. Just watch. _

I didn't even had the time to react to her words because right then she showed pictures in her mind of outfits that would give me a stroke if I saw them on Bella. I had to get out of here, because the hard-on I was sporting was about to literally burst through my jeans.

I heard my family doing what young teens would consider as an: L.T.F.A.O =Laughing They're Fucking Asses Off. And that's not all, no, it isn't, Alice knew all of this. She knows what Sophia and her brother are and she's not telling because I'm being an ass to her. _Well, fuck you too, sis._

The next thing I do is; go to my car, handle the hard-on, finish this dreadful school day and go looking for Bella.

I went to Charlie's house but once I heard there was no heartbeat inside, I knew she wasn't there. _Maybe she's out with friends, teenagers do that, you know. _I tell myself.

I drive home, thinking about ways to sweet-talk Alice into forgiving me, she won't tell me anything about Bella's future if she's pissed at me, and I can't have that.

#######0~0#######

I arrive at school and the males have the same reaction they had yesterday towards my car, the reason they didn't approach me yesterday was because they were scared shitless for reasons they're minds are too stupid to understand. Some part of the female population is mustering up some courage to flirt with me, but I have no interest. Just thinking about my Isabella and how she would look in one of those outfits that Sophia thought of has my dick straining in my pants.

Hmm… Sophia, I couldn't get the info I wanted out of Alice and she's not interested enough on the subject to think about it. But I'm as intrigued as ever, especially after yesterday's mind trick that has my jeans forming an alliance to chop my dick off. But I can't help thinking about what Bella would look like in those outfits, lingerie…

Jasper senses the change in my mood; he's in my car with Alice, in the front seat all squished together just because Emmett and Rosalie want some time alone. Not a good idea to skip school on your first week just for a few fucks if you ask me, though I know that my thoughts will change once I experience these _things_ myself. My feelings are too much for Jasper; -something I understand completely- and he projects it around, making Alice's and his thought disgusting and very graphic. It's a good thing I'm already getting ready to park the car. I don't want disgusting activities in my Aston Martin. It will be christened solely by Bella and me. On the hood, the seats, the gearshift - she's very bendy -, the top… I would go on but…

"Jasper, can you _please _stop face-fucking my sister?" They're currently trying to dry-hump each other. I swear these two can be as bad as Em and Rose sometimes.

I kick them out of my car before getting out too. As I lock the car I hear a Lamborghini, an Audi and a Ferrari. I look up in time to see the Lamborghini storm right beside me; almost taking me with it. _Looks like someone is either pissed or it's one of her bad days. _I'm hoping for the latter.

As I watch her park all across the parking lot, a little red-head comes out of the passenger side of Bella's car. As Isabella steps out of the car I see that Sophia _is _trying to kill me.

Bella's outfit consists of a black skirt, a white blouse with a red belt on her waist, red leather –everything red leather- fuck-me boots, red trench coat -_fuck- _even her _lips _are red, I've never seen her wearing red lipstick, just when she was five and was fooling around with Renee's make-up, back then I thought it was adorable, but _now_… Fucking forget about it. She even has a little bow on her hair that's red.

I don't know whether I'm going to murder Sophia or worship her. My cock wants to thank her but my brain wants to kill her… Oh fuck it, I'll go with the killing her since I'm going to have to be tortured during the whole day, just looking but no touching.

"I didn't arrange her outfit," Speak of the devil, and she shall arrive with her horns being too big for her to even hold her head straight.

"I'll get you for this," I said, not even turning to her; my eyes are still glued to the red leather-wearing beauty walking inside the school.

"Didn't you hear me lover-vampire?" She snorted. I've had enough and turned towards her.

"What do you _want_?" I've had enough, I know she's harmless and I've always liked her because of her over protectiveness towards my Bella, but…

"I just wanted to invite you to a party I'm having tonight." She says innocently. And I'm all like… _a party? on a Tuesday? What is this little thing up to? _

"I know what you're thinking and… I just want you and Bella to be happy together, I don't want your efforts of stalking her to go to waste." How the fuck does she know about _that?_

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are," She adds smugly. She then thinks about her plan to get me together with Bella.

And that's how I end-up forgiving her for yesterday and she ends up high on my Christmas list.

#######0~0#######

My easy classes fly by, the still-ogling from the females also fly by, the people that were thinking about talking to me only introduced themselves but told their friends otherwise… One particularly disturbing human is Lauren Mallory. She has very _interesting _thoughts to say the least. She seems to be… How do you say it? The school's slut. She even went as far as to tell her friend that she gave me a blowjob in the men's room. Suffice to say that when the rumor reached Bella, the glare she gave me was enough to make my balls shrink into my body, when she was passing by me.

I haven't reached out and talked to her because I'm a complete pussy. She's the only human in the world that has that kind of power over me and she knows how to use it.

Mike has been behind her like a fucking puppy, all he wants is in her pants, every male in this entire planet just wants that it seems. It makes me sick that they don't realize what an amazing person she is on the inside. What makes matter worse is that she doesn't send him off. It's been making me furious beyond words to hear him thinking about different sex positions he would like her in. I almost went and killed him right there. On one occasion during lunch -where I am now- Mike thought about how _hot_ it would be to steal my car and fuck her in it, thinking that it would somehow make us even after my little date with Isabella. I was so furious that the glare I sent his was enough to make Bella sense it for him; she saw me and somehow understood what was happening because she then said:

"Mike, listen, I know that we were supposed to go on a date on Friday, but since we really didn't, I don't think that gives you the right to be up my ass every five seconds. I don't even know you and I am out of ways on how to tell you to back-off. Next time you bother me, I'll ask my big brother to take care of you, if you know what I mean. I don't want to sink that low; but you've left me no choice. Please, I beg you; Back. Off. We can still be friends but it does not go further than that and don't even think about being one of those over-friendly dudes who thinks that his female friend is his property. Because I am not. I'm not interested in dating someone right now so don't get your hopes up." She finished with an overly sweet smile.

"Wow, is _that_ your woman?" Jasper asks. I look over at him and smile proudly.

"She sure is," I say, looking over at her again.

"She has an elder brother, Edward?" Alice asks.

"No, she considers Jason and Sophia family to her. And with reason,"

I was hoping that this would make her think about what the Mendez's mystery is, but it doesn't.

Everyone sitting at that table was gaping at her, she has always been shy and I understand this being a surprise to them, especially because Michael Newton was the typical rich, hot - according to _these _people – sympathetic and popular guy you see in most high schools. When he really is a snotty, spoiled, idiotic fool that thinks he's the best thing around and that confidence was the thing that always got him laid, he's never even had anyone say no to him. Enough to say that he was impressed with Bella's reaction, the reason Charlie set him up with Isabella was the fact that he didn't see through this, I bet that when the rumors reach him, his opinion about the kid is going to shatter. I chuckle.

Jason and Sophia start laughing like maniacs, I can't help it and join in, soon Jasper and Alice join in and then half the cafeteria is laughing.

Ah shit. If I had the ability to shed tears I'd be crying my eyes out and pissing myself with laughter.

The school bell's ring got us to shut up and interrupted the laughter.

We all head towards our classes, and I prepare my mind for Biology, not that I'll ever need preparing for that.

As I enter the classroom, I realize that there's someone at my table, my Bella.

_Fuck yes!_ I actually fist-pumped the air, several students looked at me as if I were crazy and Bella just looked amused.

That's good, right?

I sit down next to her and just look at her. When she turns towards me, sensing my gaze, I just gaze into her beautiful, expression-filled eyes and get lost in them instantly.

Her breathing stutters and mine stops altogether.

We last like this for a few minutes and I thank any higher force for the delay the teacher is having, I don't want this moment to be interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I am the vampire stalker you've had, well, even before you were born. The reason I did what I did was because I was overcome with jealousy of that 18 year-old sad excuse of a human. I can read minds and I've loved you in your entire existence. I wouldn't dare to try to live without you because it's impossible. I tried to do it and the last month has been awful without seeing your beautiful face, your wit, beauty, personality, I can go on and on about the things that I love about you. Please forgive me and know that what my brothers told you were nothing but lies and that the date we were on was as real as it can get, please, say you'll forgive me, I beg you." Her mouth pops open and her eyes grow wide before they start fluttering and before I know it; she faints. Awesome.

"Bella, please wake up," That's Jason, next to her on the floor; I didn't know that we shared this class together.

Unfortunately, we also share this class with Newton and he tries to push me to get to her. _Yeah, not happening, moron, _I think as I kneel next to her unconscious body and press my cold hand on her face, hoping the temperature would wake her. Luck is with me, it works.

Her eyes flutter open and Jason helps her up.

"Are you alright?" He asks her, he's just like Sophia, always looking out for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says. The teacher then comes inside the classroom and takes the scene in front of him in. When he finds out what happened he sent Bella to the nurse's office. I was going to offer to take her but Mike beat me to it, making me want to beat _him_. Bella quickly declined and asked Jason to take her. As she was collecting her things she handed me a note, with a smile.

I unfolded it and what I assume to be her cellphone number was written on the paper along with a note that said: _See you at the party._

I think I just came.

#######0~0#######

"Dude, calm the fuck down. It's a party, either you get laid or not." That's Ethan's line of encouragement. This fucker, I swear, if he wasn't Tanya's mate, he'd be long dead. They're here visiting; just the two of them.

I'm in my room, getting ready for tonight's party and I have this fucker up my ass, being… well, an ass.

I'm trying really hard to ignore him but it's difficult.

"Go away!" I snarl.

"Is it your time of the month, cousin of mine?" He teases.

I'm about to tear his head off when he starts thinking about the weddings in his memory, I start laughing, like _really _laughing. He's nervous about asking Tanya to be his bride, they've already fucked more times than countable, shared 'I love you's', live together with the promise of forever and he's nervous.

"Just ask her already, you pussy. You love each other and know what you want. What the fuck are you waiting for?" I ask. Tanya is currently hunting and I'm stuck with Ethan. That means he's coming to the party with me. I shouldn't be calling names when I will soon be on the in the line of fire myself. Fucking awesome, just what I needed in front of Fuckerette.

When I get to my car I send Ethan to get another one from the garage if he doesn't want to come home running, you never know what might happen.

As I drive I think about what I mostly think about; my Bella.

#######0~0#######

The party is rocking, as young ones say. But that's not what I'm focusing on; I am currently watching some dude make my Bella laugh and giggle on a couch. She looks amazing; a short midnight-blue dress, silver strap heels, diamond earrings, a black ring and very light make-up; not that she needs it. That color makes her skin look perfect; it's always been my favorite on her. The red-head from earlier sits next to her and the ass flirting with her is on her right.

"Is that the lovely lady that makes you take hours in the choosing of your outfit?" Asks jack-ass.

"Yes, now that you know, stay away from her." I snarl.

"Okay, Mr. Fancy-pants." He rolls his eyes.

"Shut up you horny bastard." It's a surprise that they're apart; it's actually a surprise that his dick hasn't fallen off.

I walk forward, making my glare as murderous as possible and as soon as it makes contact with the half-drunk, asshole, he scurries away, without even saying goodbye.

"Hello, Isabella," I take her hand and pull it up to my lips, she smells amazing.

"Hello, Mr. HotVampire," She giggles and if I had the ability to blush, I'd be red; the person capable of making me blush would be this tipsy human teenager, and my mom… and Esme. My mom would probably tell some story about how tiny my dick was when I was born. I remember she used to _love _my blush and was always figuring out ways to make it come out.

"Ahem," Says none other than Sophia. She's currently eye-fucking Ethan.

"Won't you introduce us, Edward?" She looks at me then.

"I would but I'm sure his soon-to-be fiancée would love to be here when that happens, Sophia." I watch as her face falls and then smiles again, a genuine smile. How the fuck does she do that? Ethan just stares at her apologetically.

Jason suddenly appears next to Sophia and introduces himself, which makes the introductions roll.

When the introductions end, just as I was about to ask Bella to dance with me, some kid – eighteen or nineteen, still a kid, regardless- comes up and asks Jason:

"Hey dude, you the big brother of the little hot chick?" He asks, making Sophia blush and the rest of us chuckle, and something is obviously going on in Ms. Innocent's bed sheets.

"Yes," Jason replies with a hint of annoyance.

As I'm sitting next to her, Bella puts her hand on my thigh, _let the night begin!_

**Hope it was worth the wait! I'm really trying hard, so don't judge. I like how you're asking questions, if you have any doubts, go ahead and ask; I'll answer in either the next chapter or by PM.**

**See ya next time! ;)**

**P.s Pictures can be found in my blog **


	10. My First Time Was A Little Like This

**Some of you are not going to like this chapter, I warn you, If you're not a fan of fiction, .READ. It's something I've always wanted to put into adult stories. And don't worry about missing out on you-know-what. We'll have a flashback later on the story about it. I just don't feel ready to drop in the lemons. I'm being a little coy, which is down-right stupid of me; I know. I'm also kinda afraid that I'll write it wrongly and get haters left, right, up and down. I'm not really in that level.**

**Anyways… The reason this is so short is because some of you are wondering what are Jason and Sophia's part in this story, well, this chapter will explain things, I hope.**

**Keep asking questions, I like answering them ;) **_**Hasta la vista! **_

**Bpov:**

Mmmngh. Dreams. Amazing, Fantastic, _Erotic, _dreams. I smile, widely.

I feel something cold and hard running up and down in between my thighs.

I'm naked and bundled up by a thick quilt. _What the-_

My eyes snap open, _where the hell am I?_

I look around and it seems to be that I am in a meadow, surrounded by grass, flowers, _and the sun._ That's unexpected, since I live in Forks. This meadow is absolutely beautiful.

But more on my surroundings later, I'm not alone. Strong, cold arms pull me towards a body –a cold and hard one, with something poking my lower back (If you know what I mean), spooning me.

_It wasn't a dream_.

"No my love, it wasn't." That voice, husky, manly, velvet. Makes me blush, from head to toe, it seems.

_So does this mean I'm not a virgin anymore?_

I hear a chuckle, the arms around me tighten and there's a cold breath on my hair, making me shiver –not from the cold- and there are cold lips on the top of my head.

"I hope so," There's amusement in his voice, something that makes me smile.

_I thought he couldn't read my mind…_

"I can't. But sweetheart, you're thinking out loud." _Sweetheart. _

I giggle. I can feel his smile on my hair.

"What's so funny?" He removes my hair from my neck and shoulder and starts kissing them; bringing back memories from the night before while my eyes roll to the back of my head. _Yes, he's _that _good._

I moan and try to turn around but he doesn't let me.

"Please, I-I n-need to see _nnnnugh, _you," He laughs, then continues giving my neck open-mouthed kisses, taking my leg back and positioning it on my hip, - thank God, I'm flexible – the movement making him come closer to my entrance, - which hurts because I'm sore but you won't find me complaining- teasing me further.

"Cullen, don't fucking t-tease me," I say with frustration. From what I remember, begging will only work him up further.

"Say my name," He growls, flipping me over so I'm on my back. The grass is cold but it feels nice on my over-heated skin. He hovers over me and kisses me open-mouthed through my neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest…

_Nnnrgh. And he sparkles, my God, does his peen sparkle too? _That would be both a turn-on and slightly disturbing.

"Why would I please you by mentioning your name in the passing when you haven't even given me a good morning kiss?" I giggle like the little high school girl-in-love that I am. "I mean; you stole my virginity, the least you can do is kiss me good morning." He laughs. "You even stalked me, so you're not in the place to demand things, Edward." And I laugh with him, noticing that I just gave him what he wanted.

He teases me more by pecking me a few times and caressing my sides. The light blue quilt was now surrounding the both of us, creating a nice, safe shelter.

"You know, one of these days, she's going to end up raping your vampire ass." Sophia. I was expecting the thrusting, the moaning, grunting and screaming in pleasure and in the end, me being sore but loving every moment of it. I was not expecting having my freakish best friend cockblock us.

Then I hear growls, it takes me a while to decipher where they come from, but when I do… _I think I just came a little._

"Oh for all of the holy fucks in the _world_!" I was more concerned about Soph seeing something that she shouldn't so I looked down; making sure Edward was well covered.

"Would you consider this-"She points at us "Somewhere in the holy fucks category, Eddie?" She's smiling so smugly that I just want to pinch her cheeks, bake her cookies and put her in my pocket. What? Blondie is adorable!

She comes closer and sits crossed-legged on the grass, there's a look in her eyes that isn't supposed to be there. She tries to cover it up but there's so much you can do, there's no hiding the grief of losing a family member, especially a parent, or in her and Jase's case; both. I've seen the look in my father's eyes and I hate it, it makes me feel so useless.

"Soph…" I get choked up, my eyes tear up and I don't know what to say, she's always been the strong, smart, happy, sweet, _good, _dependable rock of the four of us, including Jason and Cristal – Jason's girlfriend.

I feel Edward stiffen, his erection dies and he lets out the scariest – and a bit of a turn on for me – snarl ever known to mankind.

"Okay, now I feel a little left out, someone wants to tell me what's going on?" Edward starts to move and that's when his dick brushes over my clit, making me moan. Edward looks at me with lust-filled eyes which only make me hornier, but then he disappears for about five seconds and emerges from the trees fully clothed much to my pussy's disdain. Or I think its relief, who knows?

I sit up with the quilt around me, not at all uncomfortable with being naked in front of the love of my existence and my sister.

"Bella I'm going to leave you two alone so you can talk," He says once he's closer and I pout, as sore as I am, I still wanted a few rounds of passionate love-making.

He laughs, leans down and kisses my forehead then moves to my ear and whispers, "Don't pout love, there will be plenty of time for _that _later." He chuckles and once again, giving me shivers.

"There better be," I grumble. They both laugh.

"See you later," He gets up, turns and walks away. I reach for my shoe and throw it at the back of his head. He turns around with a look of bewilderment, confusion and amusement on his face, meanwhile Sophia's laughing her ass off.

I ignore her and look directly at Edward's honey-brown eyes. "No goodbye kiss? That's very irritating considering the fact that you-" I'm interrupted by cold, hard, soft lips. _The same ones that where kissing every inch of my body not twelve hours ago._ Mmmmngh. The thought makes me deepen the kiss, his tongue plunging in my mouth, no permissions asked, no permissions needed. My hands go up to tangle my fingers in his hair and I pull him closer while pulling on his hair, he seems to like it because he moans and pulls my head closer to his, if possible. As I suck on his upper lip he sucks on the lower one and after that, I suck on his tongue, reminding him – I hope – of my newly discovered sucking skills.

Somewhere in the background I hear Sophie fake-gag and giggle.

Edward ends the heated kiss with a few chaste ones that make me want to deepen it again, but he pulls away cradling my face he whispers "I love you and will be waiting for you at home," He doesn't give me a chance to respond because he disappears a second later leaving me gasping for air.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

I heard it a few times over the night, but it seems different in the light of the day, much more real and less fantasy-like. I loved the warm shivers that rushed inside me when I heard him say it over and over when he took me and I love the warm shivers now too. _I think I'm in love. _No, I _know _I'm in love and I don't really mind the vampire thing, I embrace it actually, especially after last night. _Who knew that having a vampire for a boyfriend could be beneficial under the covers? _

I was always attracted to the unknown and the unexplored. I was never really afraid of anything and I think that it has to do with growing up with Soph and Jase. They taught me that the only thing I should fear is losing those who really matter.

"I gather that this is a lot to take in?" Sophie startles me "Oh, sorry." I nod and start dressing up in the outfit she brought me, giving her time to assemble her thoughts and me to properly digest all the information I've received.

Last night Edward had told me all about the vampire world and I have to say that if it weren't for the alcohol in my system, I would have fainted again.

Christ. Newborns, nomads, sadistic vampires, _The Volturi - That _gives me a feel of uneasiness. The thirst, the emotional haywire that goes on while a newborn, the strength they have, the speed - very much appreciated by me – the senses. Edward said they all magnified when being a vampire.

When I'm done dressing I sit down in the same position Soph's in, in front of her. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"Bella, you do know that I-I'm not normal, right?" She asks in a broken whisper, she looks nervous for some reason and yes, I am aware of the fact that Sophia and Jason aren't the typical pair of brother and sister. I've been aware of the fact for as long as my memory goes back and I also remember not shying away from forming a tight and strong relationship with her - au contraire actually -, it always made me want to protect her from odd stares and being left out from groups and stereotyped. So with that I answered…

"Sophie, the abnormality isn't you, it's in the people who judge you without knowing who you truly are and what an amazing person you've always been," I state softly while reaching out and holding her hand.

She looks down; chuckles and I hear something like 'Only Bella'. She looks up at me with a look of adoration that I can only return.

"Okay, then. Let's go with that," Then her eyes turn sad and angry; a look that I makes me want to make a magical eraser that can wipe it off. "Has Edward told you about the Volturi?" _That name again._

"A family of vampires, living in an Italian city named Volterra. They think they rule the vampire world and have vamps thinking they're there to keep the peace when they're just some power-hungry motherfuckers?" I ask for confirmation, when I already know the answer.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Oh, shit, how I love you Bella." I had to giggle at that.

Her laugh dies and she looks very sad. I get up, take the quilt, sit next to her, put it over us both, pull her to my chest and take her hand. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"They killed my family, Bella. Not only my parents but my grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, I had other brothers and other sisters too, but they killed them. They killed _everyone."_ Tears roll from her cheeks as do mine; it's impossible _not _to cry.

There's also rage and desire to kill, I've never had that before, but it's still there.

"They-They," The sobs, the urge to cry, the emotions are too strong to let her continue, I understand that as the rage doesn't let me form a word. I just hold her tighter. She took a deep breath and tried again. "They killed every one and only left Jason and me alive for _investigation _purposes." _Aro. _"We waited two days to attempt an escape because we only saw each other when they took us, after that I had no idea if he was alive or not. I was only five, Bella. I was so scared" She seems to be begging for understanding. I don't know why. "They kept us apart and when Aro saw that we didn't cooperate so he thought about torturing us with Jane's little gift." _Jane. __"_She's a little blonde with the power to torture you with a look only, she could only attack individually whereas her brother Alec has the power to take away senses and can do it with multiple people. I honestly thought Aro was going to have an orgasm when I set three of his guards on fire with my thoughts." I laugh at that. Jeez, I know he's power-hungry, but _that _much? "Jason ripped two apart with his thoughts and when they came towards us; they went right through us. We didn't even feel anything, like being a ghost. It was both amazing and horrifying for a five year-old." I laughed again, I don't know why, but I always pictured Soph as someone that can set you on fire and Jason to be the tough 'I'm-capable-of-ripping-you-into-pieces' kinda guy.

Then I ask how she got here. She looked away and blushes, and I'm about to ask her if she can fly, when she suddenly says the word 'Orb' and I'm like… What?

She finishes her story by telling me all the exciting details from her awesome escape and we walk back towards her car. We end up at her house – oh sorry, _mansion – _and I start helping her clean up, but she stops me.

"What are you doing, Bella?" She asks, and then shakes her head. "Check this out," She turns and goes to the middle of the living room and then all of the sudden, the trash starts floating and trash bags come flying from the kitchen. It was all amazing and it made me want to try it. I know it was foolish of me, but what could go wrong? And everything, _absolutely everything _is possible. So with that, I focused on a lamp and concentrated real hard, like _really _hard, but nothing happened.

"Bella, _que estas haciendo?_" (Bella, what are you doing?) She sounds amused but I'm not looking at her, right now, I'm focusing on the stupid lamp that just _won't do anything! _Okay, now I'm getting frustrated. Why it is that lamp are so stubborn? Why can't they do as they are told? Stupid, useless thing. I should set it on fire.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" And that's Jason. Also amused.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" Great, Edwards here too.

I glare at the three of them that are next to the fireplace, "I'm trying to do something to this _stupid _lamp, but it won't do anything because it is just too _stupid_!" I harshly point at the demonically possessed thing and suddenly, it fucking explodes!

"Soph?" Jason asks.

"Not me," she replies.

"Jase?" Edward asks.

"Not me," he answers.

"Edward?" Jason and Sophia ask at the same time.

"Definitely _not _me." He says.

And then there's a silent moment, before the three of them make a collective gasp and say together "_Bella?" _And I'm like: _Oh, shit, was that me?_ I kinda feel different, like a shock just ran through my body and my legs give out, but I don't lose consciousness, Edward is there to catch me.

"Are you alright?" He asks frantically looking for wounds or any sign that I'm hurt.

My eyes flutter for a few seconds before I get up on my own legs and look at the lamp, I respond with an "_OH, MY GOD! THAT WAS SO COOL!" _Then I fist-pump the air.

Cristal has joined us and her red locks are all over the place, she has dreadful sex hair, heck so do I.

Edward, Jason, Sophia and Cristal are all gaping at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

**Well… Someone has obviously been watching WAY too many episodes of 'Charmed'… I don't want the freakish spells and the scary demons; I just want the cool powers. I also have wanted to know what Aro's opinion might be to humans that have the power to kill him – or any vampire – in the blink of an eye, since he always considered himself and his kind superior than ours. **

**Please, ask more questions if you have them? I don't want you to grow confused with all the twists and turns and then grow to resent the story or my way of writing.**

**THANKS TO MY BETA, PRE-READER AND ALL YOU PEOPLE! **

**~Pictures are up, btw.**


	11. Testing The Waters

The music is loud, _really loud._ I don't quite understand how Sophia managed to do this, but it's a great party for a week day night.

I have a drink in my hand and some dude is trying to flirt with me which only makes me laugh since I know that only Edward holds my attention. It also makes me laugh more at the fact that he's making a fool of himself. I think I'm a little tipsy.

On the dance floor I see Crystal - that whore - grinding her ass against Jason - that horny dumbass. It makes me giggle.

Truthfully, Crystal is a sweetheart and wouldn't hurt a fly. She's overly shy and sweet and at first I just hated her for being in on it - knowing about the Mendez'. It's a rule I've heard, you can't keep secrets from the person you love and Jason plans to marry her, even if they just met - two weeks ago, actually - they fell hard for each other instantly. Everybody sees it and all the boys in school know better than to look at Crystal the wrong way. And that was just a day in Forks high! I can't wait 'till some guy makes a wrong pass at one of the three of us girls; I want to see my big bro in action like the old times and maybe even Edward.

Speaking of my favorite vampire, I recall the events of the Biology hour and sigh.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

It was too much to take so I fainted.

Do you know what it's like to hear the person that you have an immense attraction to say those words? I know I don't love him –_ yet –_ But he says 'Jump' and you would be goddamn right I'd fucking ask 'How high?'

Speaking of the underwear ruiner…

I saw him walking over to me and the expression on his face made me giggle, he looked pissed and my guess is it's because of the loser next to me trying to get me to like him. _I don't think so, pothead._

I found it extremely sexy when he glared at the poor guy then sat down in the now-vacant place, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

He's protective and possessive. _Bella likes._

For the sole reason of teasing him, I put my hand on his thigh and looked up at him, giving the most sexy look I can muster up. _I really am tipsy._

He gave me a crooked smile then leaned down, looking at my lips, as if asking for permission. His breath washed over my face, making my breathing irregular and lust to flow through my veins. After I gave an infinitesimally small nod, he leaned closer, looking between my lips and eyes as his sweet cold breath kept fanning my face. His eyes were a dark amber color, drawing me in once more like that night of our first date.

He was moving too slowly for my liking, so I attacked him.

His lips, God, his lips. They were sweet, hard, cold, but oh-so-good. I licked his upper lip while he swiped his cold tongue over my bottom one then I opened my mouth to devour him, plunging my tongue down his throat, not that he was complaining because he then started to suck it. I felt myself get hornier and hornier by the second and it did not help the fact that this was my first kiss.

He pulled away for a second, looking into my eyes with a look of utter surprise and what I hoped it to be – Lust. I wanted him and I wanted him to want me back. I wanted to own him and to be owned by him and the look in his eyes told me that I was getting what I wanted.

_I think I just entered heaven._

I trailed my hands up to his hair and pulled hard all while pulling him to me, which made him growl, it was the most turned-on noise I have ever heard. It was a lustful, possessive growl that made me want to rip the clothes off his body.

I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled him to me, opening my mouth right away for him, his breath mingling with mine. His hand went from my shoulder towards my waist, giving it a squeeze; he continued down to my thigh then back up again, this time under the dress. He went up towards my ass, gave it a squeeze too and then back to my upper thighs, right under my ass. I think he liked the fact that I was wearing lace and satin boy shorts; I heard his moan, even with the noise around us.

My right hand came down from his neck, scratching down his biceps, back up towards his shoulders then down, clawing his chest, making him shiver.

The lack of oxygen was becoming a problem so I pulled away, only to have Edward pull my knee towards him, squeezing me with his other arm – he had it wrapped around my back – while giving me open-mouthed kisses, making me shiver and want more.

"E-Edward," It felt so good to moan out his name.

Then in a moment of clarity I looked around, remembering where we were, then noticing that there wasn't a single body close to us, the party seemed to move to the backyard where there was a pool. _Wonder how they managed to move so many people._

I didn't ponder on the thought for long because Edward then started to rub on me, _there._

It made me whimper; moan out his name, shiver and made me feel something coil in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was; but it felt so good.

Suddenly, he pulls away and stands all in a blur, one moment he's close to giving me what I assume to be an orgasm and the next he's stood up, staring at me with a look that sends me over the proverbial edge, moaning and whimpering out his name with my eyes screwed shut. It was amazing, the building up, feeling that tight coil and then being released so violently, it was total bliss.

I felt him again, kissing me, touching, squeezing, nibbling softly and whispering murmurs all at once.

After I calmed down a bit I decided what I wanted to do. _I'm losing my virginity to the man I'm falling for, tonight._

**This is a lil****'**** test, I want to see how I work with the lemons. Hope I didn't disappoint!**


	12. Popped It by Accident?

**Slowwww love making here… I think? O.o**

**Bpov:**

The look I give him says it all and his eyes soften, the desire going away and leaving nervousness in its place. I don't blame him.

He comes closer to the couch and holds his hand out palm-up for me to take and I do, I'd go anywhere with this practical stranger. It's true. He _is _a stranger to me. _A stranger I'm falling in love with and that loves me._

I guess he's not that much of a stranger since he's been stalking me before my birth…

As he helps me up, the reality of what just happened hits me. _He just gave me my first orgasm on my best-friend's couch._ _I just had an orgasm. _

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the tomato impression by Isabella Swan.

Edward chuckled and cupped my face, moving his hand towards my chin to pull it up. Once he did, he leaned down and gave me a swift, chaste kiss. It was sweet and perfect, nothing like the passion, panty-wetting ones that we shared a while ago.

"I want to take you somewhere?" He asked rather than stated, his golden orbs pulling me closer like a magnetic force that cannot be denied.

"Anywhere." I whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek, once again being caught by surprise at the electricity running through our skins. He put his hand over mine and took my other hand to put it over his un-beating heart making me smile slightly.

He closed his eyes as he leaned to my touch, sighing in contentment.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, opening his eyes and eliciting a small gasp from me. If I ever thought his eyes were hypnotizing before it was certainly an understatement; his eyes had this fire in them that made me want to drop to my knees and worship him. They were hypnotizing and absolutely beautiful.

"Yes," I breathed.

He closed his eyes again and leaned down to brush his lips to mine in a soft kiss. As brief as it was, it held promise and love.

"Close your eyes, my love." He smiled softly at me, nervousness gone.

I complied and squealed as I then felt myself being carried.

"Do you change your mind?" He asked as I felt him close to my face, his sweet breath fanning across it, making my mouth water.

I opened my eyes and looked at him seriously. "I will never change my mind about trusting you," I said as I put my head in the crook of his neck, closing them again.

"I love you," He breathed against my temple, making me shiver and hold him tighter.

_I think I love you too._

I felt like I was flying, literally. The wind was whipping my hair everywhere and I couldn't contain the joy of going at such speeds. It was exhilarating and it made me giggle into Edward's neck. I heard his soft musical laugh and it made me even happier.

"Enjoying the ride, my love?" He asked. His voice was whisked away by the wind.

I chanced a look at him and I understood why he told me to close my eyes in the first place, he thought I'd be afraid. The look on his face is evidence of that.

But I wasn't afraid, it was hard to explain but everything –all of this – made me giddy and filled with joy. I have a feeling that anything that has to do with _him _would make me feel this way.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, inhaling his sweet, masculine scent.

We spent minutes running through the forest – well, he did the running – and just talking about nothing. He asked about things he already knew about my life. When I called him on it, he said that he wants to hear it in my words, hear _me _describe my own life. I could tell that he was actually genuinely interested in what I had to say. Which were extremely huge points in my book.

Suddenly we were in a huge beautiful meadow.

It was lit by the moon, making it absolutely stunning. The meadow was cropped in a perfect circle. It had hundreds flowers that appeared to be many different shades of silver under the moonlight. It was all so amazing that it almost left me breathless.

Edward carried me forward to the middle of this heavenly place and looked down at me.

I gasped.

_Now _that _left me breathless._

He, as the flowers and the beautiful place, was bathed in the moon's glow, making his pale skin beautiful silver. I brought my hand to his face and traced it, learning all the lines and dips of it. He slides me down his body, putting me on my feet and I'm semi-surprised to know that this place is actually real, that I can touch it.

He does the same thing that I'm doing to him and traces my face, a look of pure adoration on his features.

I smile softly up at him and he returns it.

"_Fare l'amore con me, il mio amore_." I whisper.

"_Sarebbe il mio piacere di farlo." _He whispers back as he slowly and gently lays me down on the cool grass, hovering over me and looking into my eyes, he says the one thing I will never tire of hearing, no matter what language it is in.

"_Ti amo__."_

I smiled up at him as I caressed his beautiful face. As he leaned down to capture my lips in his, my heart hammered in my chest, threatening to beat through it.

The kiss was sweet and perfect.

When I trace his ice-cold lips with my tongue, he moans, which makes me moan too.

When he glides his hand from my calf to my abdomen –hiking my dress up in the process – I groan and arch my back.

When he gives my neck open-mouthed, cold, soft kisses, I start pushing off his blue suit jacket along with the pleated shirt. I admit that the guy has some style. _My _guy.

The thought makes me moan louder. My nipples could cut through glass, I swear.

The shirt and jacket land somewhere, don't ask me where.

As I reach down for the grey shirt he's wearing, I feel my stilettos being softly pulled off and cold kisses being distributed along my collarbone making me shiver.

"Are you cold, my love?" He asks. His eyes are dark with lust but the overshadowing emotion is love.

There's also a little worry, which reminds me…

"No," I breathe.

When I reach up to kiss him, I push on his shoulder so I straddle him on the ground. As I do so, he takes off my other shoe and at the same time, drops more kisses on my neck.

The feelings coursing through me are amazing, I can feel how wet I am, how hard _he _is – which makes me evenwetter – and still feel the love pouring out of him in waves.

And at the same time I feel so lucky.

"Edward," I moan out to the dark night.

Then he's right there, kissing me with a fire-like passion that would make a porn star blush.

Gone was the sweet and in its place was left passion.

His tongue invaded my mouth and fought mine as his hands reached back for the zipper of my dress. At this point, he was sitting and I was straddling him, trying frantically to take his shirt off as he pulled down the zipper of the midnight blue dress. I could feel his erection and _fuck_; this is going to be painful.

_But think of what you'll feel _after _tonight. _The sound that came out of me wasn't normal.

When the dress was off me, he gasped.

_I wasn't wearing a bra._

The way he was looking at me… _damn._ I was trying _really, really _hard not to come. It was damn near impossible. His look was so intense, dark and filled with desire.

It was absolutely unrealistic to know _I _held that kind of power over this Greek God.

I kissed him hard as I once again tried – unsuccessfully – to take off his damned shirt from hell. I guess Edward took pity on me as he _ripped _it off.

I decided to be bold and to just let go of it all, as in…

"I hope you plan on using this for good… or bad." I breathed in his ear as I cupped his, um, junk.

I heard his intake of breath and then faster than I could blink, I was on my back. The grass was cool against my bare skin. All I was wearing were my panties… and jewelry.

Edward stared intently into my eyes as he lowered his head to my chest, pressing light, butterfly kisses along my breasts.

It made me moan and press them into his mouth.

The growl that came out of Edward was pure animal, it caused me to get wetter and _wetter._

With vampire speed my panties seem to disappear.

I could practically hear my arousal hit the grass with a _thud._

Edward must have _actually _heard it.

"Now, now, we can't let that go to waste, can we?" He whispered erotically in my ear as he very suddenly and without warning caressed my dripping wet core with his long, cold fingers, making me moan his name louder than I ever had before.

I almost spilled over the proverbial edge when he did that.

"_Edward," _It sounded like a gurgle coming from a wounded animal.

Edward was right there, in my face with a wicked glint in his beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling as he did so.

_Fucker knows exactly what he's doing._

But that smile…

I'm rendered stupid.

Not that it stops him…

His hand, _that _hand, comes up and he traces my lips with my own arousal. My eyes roll to the back of my head a little and I couldn't take it anymore, I came.

_So _fucking _hard._

He never gave me time to recover as hi slid down my body in a course of kisses and nips, going lower, lower, _lower._

When he reaches wonderland, he just _dives _in, triggering my second orgasm.

He uses his lips, fingers and tongue to bring me to ecstasy a third time.

He flicks my clit with his tongue while he inserts his middle finger _slowly _into my dripping wet core.

It's amazing how something this _cold _can make me feel so _hot._ It feels so indescribable and unrealistic. It feels so good it brings tears in my eyes.

But as good as it felt, I wanted him, _needed _him.

I wanted to feel his big cock pound into me like there's no tomorrow. I want him to own me, as I groan out his name when he pulls my hair from behind.

"_Edward,"_ There's that gurgling sound again. "I want you," I said, right before he inserted a second finger and brought me to my fourth orgasm.

_Damn, he's good._

When I came down from my high, it occurred to me that he still had his pants on.

I looked up at him in disbelief.

He smiled so adorably, however, I also saw – and felt – how painfully hard he was.

_Gulp._

I don't think he'd be able to go slow and that's a no-no.

So with that on my mind…

I stare up at his eyes and gently push him on his back. When I straddled him, he groaned and it left me confused, I haven't even touched him yet.

He must have noticed the look on my face.

"You're on top of me, love, only wearing your jewelry. _You're. On. Top. Of. Me._" He groaned.

Um, wow.

I guess it _is _pretty hot.

Hmm...

I leaned down to his neck and whispered "My turn," In the most sensual way I could.

His hips bucked and his erection rubbed against my, once again, wet core.

We moaned in unison.

When I reached his stomach with my sensual assault, I unbuttoned his belt buckle along with his pants, pulling down his zipper slowly; I looked up at him and gave him my best bedroom eyes while I dipped my tongue into his navel, swirling it around.

He growled loudly, throwing his head back and thrust his hips up. I bit his hip. More like scratched it.

He helped me with his pants – shoes in the process – and soon, he was absolutely bare in front of me. All mine to play with.

The size of his _dick…_

I was right; this shit's going to be painful.

But focusing on the task at hand…

He was perfect, long, thick, _hard…_

I just wanted to lick it and never stop. And that's what I'm going to do now.

So with a seductive smirk and wink thrown his way, I grabbed his erection and started to pump him hard and slow, keeping the smirk on my face and my eyes on his.

His mouth was open and he was panting, moaning, groaning.

And to know that _I'm_ doing this…

"_Bella," _Ugh. So good.

After hearing my name fall from his lips without his permission, I took him in my mouth, sucking as hard as I could.

"_Ahh,_"

So big and cold. Absolute perfection.

His hands were gliding on my shoulders, up both sides of my neck, and into my hair, gripping it tightly and leading my movements and by doing this, getting me more aroused. I just wanted him, _now._

As I was bobbing my head up and down, he yelled out profanities and gripped my hair tighter and I felt him tense, _he was close._

I never broke visual contact and it was so erotic.

I kept sucking him like a fucking lollipop, my own personal favorite flavored lollipop.

Mmm.

I took him in as deep as I could and he hit the back of my throat, I could feel how the temperature of his dick was changing due to its time in my mouth.

"Bella, baby, _please,_"

I released him with a loud 'pop'.

"_Cosa vuoi, amore?" _I asked with an innocent expression on my face.

"_Voglio scoparti fino a quando l'orgasmo, urlando il mio nome. Ora. Hai intenzione di lasciarmi?" _He demanded, with an intense look to his face.

Fuck.

"_Dipende, hai intenzione di comportarsi come un bravo ragazzo?" _I asked coyly.

I leaned down and gave his weeping dick a long lick from balls to the tip and then swirled my tongue around it then sucked him whole. It became too much for him and he came.

Hard.

And I swallowed it like a good, little slut. _His _good little slut.

Cue moan.

I guess he liked that because he flipped me over and gave me another ground-shaking orgasm with his tongue.

When I came, I felt a piercing, pinching pain between my thighs and inside me, I screamed out in _pain_.

_Did he just rip my virginity off mid-orgasm?_

I felt cold soft kisses brush my tears away, soft whispers of apologies in my ears and as I opened my eyes, I saw the devastated look on Edward's face.

"Why did you do that?" I croaked.

Let's not forget that he's still very much inside me.

"I thought it would be less painful, I am so sorry, my love." I felt a slight pinch in my chest from the look on his face.

Then it didn't hurt so much, him being inside me. I smiled softly up at him.

"I'm okay. It's okay to move. _Fare l'amore con me," _I said.

He breathed in with a look of determination on his face.

"I love you, I'm sorry," He said before pulling out and back in again.

And the feeling… indescribable.

I arched my back, moaning out his name for the hundredth time tonight.

He drops open-mouthed kisses all over my neck, making my eyes roll to the back of my head, licking the spot behind my ear and gripping my hips tightly as he thrusts into me.

When I scratch at his shoulders he bucks his hips a little harder and makes me groan out.

I reach and kiss his neck as he grabs my calf and pulls it up, pulling my leg on his hip, reaching _deeper. _I can't believe that this is what I've been missing out on.

"Edward," I breathe out.

"Bella, God, you're so beautiful," He groans out. On his face is a mask of pure pleasure.

When I twine my fingers in his hair, he grabs both my legs and throws them over his shoulder. Going _deeper._

_Thank God, I'm bendy._

"Ugh," The only sounds that filled the air where groaning, moaning and our raspy breathing.

It was perfect.

"I need you," He raps out, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You have me," I whisper, reaching up for a loving kiss.

"Harder, Edward." So. Fucking. Good.

His long thrusts became harder and faster, making me climb the proverbial mountain again, but this one's higher than the ones before.

Edward's arm came around my waist and he pulled me _closer. _

I sucked on his lower lip and he growled as he gripped my hair tightly. Angling my head, he attacked my neck while I tried unsuccessfully to claw my way up his body, he pulled my legs from his shoulders and traced every line of my body reverently.

"Make me come," I breathed out.

"Not yet," His hands felt so cold as he touched every part of me. When he reached my breasts he pinched my constricted and very-much denied nipples. We both groaned.

He leaned down and captured one of them into his mouth, sucking hard while looking up at me hungrily.

The combination of the temperature of his mouth, the looks he gives me and the sucking motion were almost enough to send me over the edge. And I say 'almost' because the fucker stopped.

I groaned out – in frustration.

I heard the chuckle of my evil vampire lover.

"I said 'not yet' as in; you will not have an orgasm in the near future," he explained slowly, as if I were a child. Fuck him.

I changed our positions and straddled him.

_Holy shit on a Popsicle; he reaches deeper this way._

He groaned in pleasure while I smiled in satisfaction, _he's letting me take control._

Leaning down, I licked his jaw, nipping it a little as I tentatively pushed myself off him.

_Oh, I like this very much._

**Translations:**

**Italian:**

"_**Fare l'amore con me, il mio amore**_**." **Make love to me, my love.

"_**Sarebbe il mio piacere di farlo." **_= It would be my pleasure to do so.

"_**Ti **__**amo**__**." **_= I love you.

"_**Cosa vuoi, amore?" **_What do you want, love?

"_**Voglio scoparti fino a quando l'orgasmo, urlando il mio nome. Ora. Hai intenzione di lasciarmi?" **_ I want to fuck you until you orgasm, screaming my name. Now. Are you going to let me?

"_**Dipende, hai intenzione di comportarsi come un bravo ragazzo?" **_= Depends, are you going to behave like a good boy?

"_**Fare l'amore con me,**__**" =**_Make love to me.

**Thank you for your patience and I know, it sucked. :P The real reason it took this long was because I was kind of avoiding this particular chapter. But then I was like 'No, I can't do that, this is what they want,' and besides, when I get better at my writing, this story is getting an Extreme Makeover: Writer's Edition. LoL! I LOVE my sense of humor 3 I don't know when the next chapter's going to be because of the holidays and shit, but trust me; you'll get it.**

**Anyways, a lot has happened these last few weeks and my thoughts, prayers and heart go on to those lost lives. There are many, including a loved family member of my father's and a good friend of mine's baby. But it's all going well, thank god! **

**C'mon people! Enough with the fucked up violence!**

**Love you all and remember to ask questions if you have any! 3**


	13. Just When I Thought

**This chappie here isn't beta'd or pre-read. You know how it works… Vacations 'n shit. So you'll have to excuse **_**moi. **_**K? Thanks Hope you all had a wonderful vacation!**

**Chapter 10: **_"Are you alright?" He asks frantically looking for wounds or any sign that I'm hurt._

_My eyes flutter for a few seconds before I get up on my own legs and look at the lamp, I respond with an "__OH, MY GOD! THAT WAS SO COOL!"__Then I fist-pump the air._

_Cristal has joined us and her red locks are all over the place, she has dreadful sex hair, heck so do I._

_Edward, Jason, Sophia and Cristal are all gaping at me._

_"What?" I ask innocently._

**Present time:**

**Bpov:**

Aaaand… everything went black.

I wake with a start.

Wait. Did I faint?

"Bella!" That would be my vamp-boy boyfriend sounding frantic.

What the fuck is going on?

"I think she's coming around, guys." That's Cristal.

Um… I'm confused.

"What is it with this girl and fainting?" That's Jason. And I hear everyone around me chuckle.

"Hey Bella, wake the fuck up, that's my dress you're wearing." That's Sophia.

"And you wonder why you're still single, bitch." That's me.

I open my eyes and look around me, I'm on the floor. Edward is to my right, holding my hand and touching my face, anxiousness written all over his Fuck-Me-I'm-Beautiful face. Cristal is to my left confused and worried. Sophia is behind my head, with Jason next to her, both wearing amused grins.

"Better being single than a slut like you." Soph says.

I grin broadly at Edward. The fucker just laughs. And helps me up.

Taking a deep breath I look around the room and the broken-beyond-repair lamp brings my attention.

All of the sudden, the lightness is gone and replaced by seriousness and I bet the same question is running around in our heads.

_What just happened?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~F~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a deep discussion about our theories, Edward decides that it's time to bring his family into this. At first I balk, I mean; I recently had sex with the dude and we both know that this thing between us is serious, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to meet his family yet. So with a chaste kiss to the lips that I did _not _like – because of how short it was – he left with the promise of trying to find out the answers to all our questions. Sophia went to do some research on her own as well. Jason went to take a nap - big surprise - and Cristal is currently showering.

I'm not allowed to come out of the house so I called Charlie and told him I'd stay at Sophie's for the rest of the day too. The man thinks I slept in this house. Ha.

_I wonder what he'd do if he found out that I got drunk last night, lost my virginity to a vampire that is about 10 times my age, found out that my bestie is a ... whatever she is and that I killed a lamp._

But how? How did I blow up the goddamn lamp?!

Sigh. All of this is giving me one hell of a headache. What I did may have been cool and all, but it could be quite dangerous too, I am a human after all. We're supposed to be normal and boring, not have the power to mysteriously blow a lamp up.

Not one minute of Edward's absence and I already miss him like crazy.

I bring out my cell, about to text him when I'm alerted to an incoming text message.

From him. I smile.

**Is it weird that I miss you? – E**

_**No, I was actually about to text you the same thing – B**_

**Liar – E**

_***shrugs* If you say so, babe. – B**_

**I gotta go, about to have a family meeting. – E**

_**Hmm… I don't really know how I feel about a bunch of vampires talking about me :/ **__**– B**_

**Well, I don't know how I feel about you being so far from me… :P - E**

Cue, girly giggle.

_**Overly-dramatic much? – B**_

**Only when it comes to you. Talk to you later. ;) ****– E**

_**Okay. – B**_

I decide I need some alone time. In terms of relaxation, my choices recently have been literature-related. Whether it's writing it or reading. It amazes me how many worlds can be created and destroyed in the wide universe that is the imagination. The possibilities are astonishing.

With that, I move into the music room and decide to play a little. Looking around the room, deciding what I'd like to play, I think about my life and how blind I have been. My best friend whom I've always been with is actually a magical creature. My partner is a vampire who has been stalking me since before my conception. Who knows? Maybe I have a childhood friend that has grown up to be a friggin' werewolf!

And now… What am I? All I've known, all I've ever dreamed, my goals, they've all shifted to make room for all of this weirdness. It's depressing, amazing, horrific and many more emotions that I cannot find a name for. But I can't bring myself to regret it all, can I? I mean, it brought me to Edward.

I feel the smile creep its way into my face.

Last night was… Sigh. It was unbelievable. Simply that.

Unconsciously, I've gotten to the piano and decide to play it, so I sit my ass down on the bench.

I press each key slowly; making sure the piano is properly tuned.

And it is.

I begin to play, somehow trying to put this confusion I feel about myself and this _fucked up _situation into the music.

But then I think of _him_ and the music turns into something else entirely.

Sweet, strong, honest, beautiful, thoughtful. They're all qualities that describe my Edward. From what I know. I can't wait to keep uncovering parts of him.

_You mean that in a literal sense too, don't you?_

_Yes_. I answer my inner voice. Giggle.

Back to the music: I let the tune and my thoughts lead me to a place of pure serenity, taking away every other thought that doesn't match up with the beautiful music.

I think about my new relationship with Edward and words start swirling in my head, matching what I'm playing.

In the matter of a few hours I have a song and I'm ready to keep playing it, when I'm suddenly interrupted by Sophia. She looks troubled.

I turn in the piano bench towards her and look directly to her face, I've seen that look before, It's the look you get when you don't want to tell someone something. Or when you know someone doesn't want to tell you something. But I know I can take it, whatever it is, I can take it._  
_

But the thing is what comes out of her mouth surprises me so much I can barely hold in my breath.

"We think your mother might be adopted."

… Oh, holy shit. Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder.

**So… What do ya think?**

**Hey, I've wanted to do a character sheet but I have no idea how. Any of you have banner-powers? **

**The link to what Bella was playing is up in my profile. Don't forget to join me in my Fb group! **

**Love you all! Kiss-Kiss! Until next time :)**


End file.
